The Woman In Silver (Birth By Sleep)
by xxxDarkRubyzxxx
Summary: Constantly having dreams about giant owls kidnapping her, Callyn never thought of being sucked into a crazy adventure to revive a woman from darkness. What's even worse is that she just discovered that Kingdom Hearts does exist and now it's her job to protect 'the light' and 'retrieve what has been lost'. Will she able to return back home? Who is that woman? SELF-INSERT (VEN/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! It's Dark again! So it's been a long time (wiithout you my friend- sorry) since I've posted a new story! Especially with kingdom hearts! To those who still faintly remembers, I used to have this KH story about Ventus- the title was 'Screw you!' ... yeah, I know. I was really hyper back then. But anyway, I deleted that story because well, I lost the interest to continue it and also because I realized how terrible it was. Whoops.**

 **But anyway, I'm trying my best to remake that story! I'd also like to warn you that English is not my first language and I have the tendency to make mistakes in grammar- I just write what sounds right. Hey that rhymes! :D Oh so umm yeah! Please enjoy this story while it lasts lel! Kinda also dedicated this to my friend who deeply loves KH.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! (if I did... well i won't change it because damn)**

* * *

A memory.

A forgotten prophecy.

And a death that affected all.

"Master?"

Staring up at the night skies, Yen Sid tightened his grip on the book on his weary hands. A silhouette resembling a giant mouse stayed still behind him as tiny speckles of dust floated through the spacious room.

"The stars are looking bright tonight, Mickey." Yen Sid said, his voice gravelly and tired.

Mickey stepped out of the shadows, a worried look plastered on his face. "What do they say?" He asked and took his spot beside his master.

"Another one comes." Yen Sid sighed, his eyes travelling down to the rotting book in his hands. "Let us wait patiently and see what happens."

' _And hope that Death will not come upon us once again.'_

* * *

In a completely different world, a girl walked along a lonely beach with her bare feet. A gentle hum echoed throughout the place as the moon rose steadily in the sky. With the moon glowing beautifully, the girl hummed louder.

The waves in the beach grew stronger as the girl raised her hands to the sounds of her hymn. And the sea grew wilder as the notes in the hymn became higher until it became unbearable to the ears of the nymphs in the island—

Everything faded out.

' _In a world where nothing remains, a girl walks alone.'_

* * *

"Then what happened next, granny?" A red-haired kid asked excitedly. She sat on the lap of her smiling grandmother as they rocked on a comfy chair near the crackling fire place.

Christmas decor surrounded the living room, a warm and loving air around them. "Oh? Do you like the story, Kairi?" The grandmother replied, a playful twinkle in her dark blue eyes.

"Of course I do, gran-gran! What was the girl's name? And what are nymphs?" Kairi asked and tilted her head at the last part, slightly mixing up the word 'nymph' with 'chimp'. The 5 year old red-head pouted when her grandmother laughed at her trouble with words.

"Well, nymphs are fairies, little one. But, they rest aside with nature. So remember that when you go around plucking flowers! Always ask permission first, okay? Nymphs appreciate a show of respect." The grandmother smiled as she pinched the girl's nose.

"Granny!" Kairi whined. "You didn't answer my other question! What was her name?"

"Her name was Pallas."

' _She waits for those who could save her.'_

* * *

Pushing herself off her bed, a girl frantically looked around her room. She trembled at the cold night wind, the hair on her neck standing up.

An owl comfortably perched on her opened window, its silvery eyes glowing in the dark. The girl was strongly reminded of the moon when she stared longer at the creature's eyes. Neither of them moved as seconds passed.

' _The heart as pure as light can return what is right.'_

To the girl's shock, words left the owl's beak when it opened. A powerful woman's voice entered her mind as she raised a hand to rub her aching head.

' _Avenge me for I have chosen you over a thousand warriors. Protect the light and balance the darkness, heed my words and retrieve what has been lost—'_

The girl screamed in pain as the migraine became worse.

'— _then Death will return to its place. The light will guide you.'_

"Make it stop, please!"

' _As it has guided me before.'_

* * *

"Where am I?"

She stood on a white platform, her raven black hair flowed around her as she walked around, trying to make sense of what's going on. Everything felt cold. She was alone.

And she didn't like it all.

"A little girl? After all those legendary warriors asking for her patronage, she chooses a little girl?" A snarky voice snorted. "What's your name again? Callyn, was it?"

Snapping her head to the side, Callyn suddenly felt nauseous when another weird event just added itself for the day's list. And to inform you, she's having EXTREME fun. Uh, yeah no.

Small—tiny—particles of light slowly appeared out of nowhere and joined one another to form a child-like figure in front of her. Callyn stepped back in reflex, cautiously looking around for anything to defend her from well... anything.

"Oh calm yourself. You can't hurt me even if you tried." The very same voice said behind her said as Callyn threw her fist out of self defence.

SMACK

"Ow!"

She raised an eyebrow slightly, not able to stop the giggle leaving her mouth when she realized what she just did.

A boy, looking barely at the age of 9, glared up at her with fiery red eyes. Callyn was slightly taken back at the fury hidden at the boy's eyes until she saw the _fire_ inside his pupils. She gasped.

"You're not human, are you?"

The boy sneered, revealing his sharp teeth. "Of course, I'm not. I was just sent here because that blasted woman finally found her 'saviour'. Fifty thousand years of service and I still get the babysitting job."

Callyn choked. "F-Fifty thousand?" and then she scrunched her nose, a habit of hers that she inherited from her mom. "What saviour? There's nobody here?" She was expecting a buff guy to appear out of nowhere like the boy did but was disappointed when nothing happened.

Then that leaves her—

"A saviour? And who are you talking about?" Callyn squawked, her eyes widening in each passing second.

The red-eyed boy ignored her, igniting the annoyance inside Callyn even more. "My name is Wyatt and I'm here to watch your progress."

"Slow down! You still haven't answered my questions."

Wyatt snorted. "I don't need to answer you."

A look of irritation flashed through Callyn's face as she moved closer to Wyatt, her hands twitching on her sides. She had enough with being clueless. Just standing here in this blank platflorm made her head ache-– she wanted to go back home where her parents were probably sleeping, completely clueless that their daughter is having the craziest time of her life.

But before Callyn could satisfy the need to wrap her fingers around Wyatt's neck, a bright light—even brighter than the platform's—covered them both thus blinding her momentarily.

When she opened her eyes, a gasp left Callyn's lips. She looked down at the platform and was shocked to see herself decorated in it. She was asleep with her hair tied into a one-sided braid, her right hand was clasped around a giant key that looked extremely familiar to her. Aside that, there were a bunch of images surrounding her figure—a blonde-haired boy, a red-headed girl with shocking blue eyes, a spiky-haired kid with the same blue eyes and...

"That's her." Wyatt said.

Callyn turned around to see Wyatt looking down at the image of the woman on the platform. A feeling of nostalgia hit her when she glanced at the beautiful woman. Those silver eyes pierced through her heart as an icy feeling crept up on Callyn's spine.

The owl... the key... the platform.

"A-Am I in a game?" Callyn gasped.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly brushed Callyn's reaction off. "It's not technically a game when it's a real living dimension."

"I-I can't believe it... Kingdom Hearts? It's real?" Callyn brushed a strand of her hair from her pale face.

"Just said that."

"How is Kingdom Hearts related to all of these?"

Wyatt suddenly formed in front of Callyn as he poked a finger on her chest, where he barely reached her shoulders. "Simple. Your heart."

Callyn felt aghast. "My heart?"

"Yes your heart." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "As the game suggests, every heart holds a tiny bit of light—depends on a person, actually. And now about your heart—it's been tainted." He deadpanned.

Callyn furrowed her eyebrows, slightly offended by the boy's comment. _"Excuse me?"_

"Don't worry. It's extremely rare to find hearts these days that are completely pure. So this is where you come in, apparently the woman in that picture." Wyatt paused to point at the beautiful woman on the platform. "—chose you to save her from the darkness that has subdued her. And trust me when I said chose because that woman is extremely picky when it comes to these things." He murmured, his tone slightly having an annoyed one in it.

"I-I still don't get it." Callyn sighed.

"Of course you don't, I'm still not finished yet." Wyatt smirked, waving off the frown on Callyn's face. "Now, you're probably asking why you? Why does it have to be you?"

Callyn muttered to herself. "Been asking that for awhile now."

Wyatt shot her a glare. She kept her mouth shut.

"Frankly, I don't know why Pallas chose you. But, you must be someone huge to catch her attention. Since Pallas is trapped in darkness and has been so for a millennia—I am here to guide your heart that connects this realm to Kingdom Hearts."

"Humans these days create illusions just to fool themselves into thinking that their dimension is the only thing important to the universe. To that I say 'hah' because the universe is vast and never-ending, there are so many things out there that are much important than petty little humans. But anyway, because of those illusions they create, they also create different realms with it."

Callyn frowned deeper.

Wyatt wagged a finger. "Imagination is the key to everything, Callyn. Now, your heart is currently balanced with darkness and light, the exact same way on how Pallas had hers before she was completely—well you get the point. Anyway, you are chosen to go to Kingdom Hearts because it is the only way to completely wipe away the dirt in your heart."

"Protect the light and the light will cleanse your mistakes." Wyatt finished, seeming a bit satisfied at his explanation.

' _The heart as pure as light can return what is right.'_

Her head hurt as Callyn sat on the freezing ground. She ignored the smiling faces of the strangers on the platform, the only thing that mattered to her now was going home. Yes, she was familiar with Kingdom Hearts—heck she's played it before! But the thought of it being real was shocking to her. Who wouldn't be shocked?

"So, you're telling me I'm just a pawn for Pallas to be revived? After I do this, I can go back home?"

Wyatt nodded slowly. "If you put it that way, then yes."

Callyn chuckled humourlessly. She didn't like where this was going but if this was the only way on returning to her parents, then so be it. "A pawn in a game, huh."

"It's okay." Wyatt forced a smile, slightly not used to being nice. "You'll learn to protect the light."

"Fine then, how do I leave this place?"

"Easy. Just scream."

"Screa—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"There you go!"

* * *

 **BAM! And that's where we stop y'all! So, whaddya think? I know it's a bit confusing at first with all the 'who's Pallas?', 'why are nymphs involve with this'?  
**

 **And to be honest, I have no idea why I typed nymphs. It's probably because it sounded mythical and fairy tale like so I thought maybe it would have went well with the theme lol.**

 **Also! To those who are maybe familiar with myths and stuff- I'd like to ask you a question,**

 **Who do you think is Pallas?**

 **But anyway! Yep! Ventus and the others will be showing up shortly in the next chapter since I don't want to rush things. Also, I'd like to remind you that I posted this story for experimental reaction because I really want to know what you guys think about this remake- do you think I should stop or continue?**

 **FAVORITES, COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS ARE GLADLY WELCOMED! Flames are however eaten by Wyatt over there! lol :D**

 **RUBY OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So welcome to another chapter of 'The Woman In Silver'! I'm glad to see readers taking interest to le storeh! You guys are the reason why I even posted this lol.**

 **Warning that I will be taking things slow- but not too slow to lose interest so I hope you like this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KINGDOM HEARTS FRANCHISE (welp)**

* * *

Callyn was never fond of heights.

 _But_

Falling into giant black holes was a whole other thing. Wyatt just went straight down to her 'Strangle-Once-You-See-Them' list so hopefully their next meeting would be much more pleasant than this one-or else, Callyn would throttle that little boy—or whatever you call him on first sight, 'Strangle-Once-You-See-Them' list be damned.

Unbeknownst to her, for all the thoughts she piled up on concocting her plans on the possible future she may or may not have as a serial killer or just specifically a _Wyatt_ killer, she failed to notice the situation surrounding her as slowly by slowly her whole world would be shifted surpassing any natural law she may have (not) listened to in class.

And this was only the first stage.

"What the-? Ouch!" Callyn yelped when a burning sensation crept up to her right arm. She glanced down to check on her arm (even if it was pitch-black) and to her absolute horror, her whole arm was slowly disintegrating into small pixels.

A loud gasp left Callyn's lips as she desperately clawed on to her arm only to discover that her left arm was completely immobile since it, too, was slowly turning into tiny little digital squares. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be but her whole body was turning numb and she couldn't help but wonder if this is how everything would end for her.

' _Just a minor side-effect.'_ Wyatt's voice echoed throughout Callyn's panicked mind.

The strong urge to strangle the boy suddenly emerged from the deepest part of her heart when she heard this. Anger pulsed through her veins. "A side-effect?!" Callyn screamed out, her voice suddenly like as if she was drowning in water. Callyn suddenly felt fear replace her anger—she never liked the idea of drowning, who would?

' _It's almost done, stop squirming. You have to submit or else it'll be more painful than it's supposed to be. The barrier between your world and Kingdom Hearts knows you don't belong there so it's trying its best in repelling you—to keep the balance.'_

Callyn paled even more, if that was even possible, when she heard Wyatt's statement.

' _Now before you land into one of the_ _ **worlds**_ _, I have to warn you. This realm or dimension is more than different with where you were conceived, do not worry when sudden headaches or migraines come to you—it's just_ _ **them**_ _interfering with us.'_

"T-them... who's them?" Callyn squeaked, trying to ignore the itching in her throat when she spoke.

' _We call them the Guardians; they're the ones that watches over the realms, thus the name guardians. You could say it's the persona of a world.'_ Wyatt informed with a tinge of distaste in his childish voice.

Unable to do anything but nod, Callyn wasn't able to reply anymore since a red burst of pain seemed to take over her whole being. She wanted to scream or yell but something kept her mouth closed, it was almost suffocating.

Wyatt must have sense her intense discomfort and managed to lessen the pain by reaching out a part of his magic. _'Just another minute, Callyn. You can do it.'_

As much as she wanted to believe Wyatt's words, the pain seemed to worsen with each passing second. Callyn was starting to doubt everything, why was she even doing this? Staying in that lonely platform (which she just recently remembered was her heart) was better. And who was Pallas to Callyn that she would actually sacrifice her life protecting something she doesn't know just to save some woman?

' _Callyn.'_ Wyatt's solemn voice immediately washed all her doubts as quickly as they came. _'They're planting doubts into your mind and heart; this is exactly how the darkness trapped Pallas. Remember that I need your consent to finish this.'_

She didn't want to lengthen her suffering but whoever was dropping those doubt bombs into her mind clearly know what they were doing. Callyn felt herself slowly slipping.

' _ **Stop.'**_

A womanly voice commanded, overpowering the whispers in her head.

Finally as if a fog just cleared out, Callyn gasped like she just managed to break free from drowning. All thoughts of giving up left her—even stronger than how Wyatt did. If she could let out a sigh of relief, she would have now. Something about those whispers scared her, they were _too_ convincing.

' _Consent, Callyn! Your consent!'_ Wyatt growled; his voice turning into a guttural one very unlike the childish voice she preferred on him.

With all her might, Callyn squeezed her eyes shut and wished to be whisked off to Kingdom Heart.

And just like that, she felt herself black out.

* * *

Under a starry night, two soon-to-be keyblade masters sparred relentlessly. One of them, the female, has shockingly blue hair with matching azure eyes. She was adorned with clothes and small bits of silver armour but the giant key-like weapon she held in her hand was more attention-seeking. It radiated a calm-like aura, like the waves of an ocean or the soothing lulls of a mother.

Across the blue-haired woman was a striking youth. With a face hardened with concentration, the man sent another attack to his companion with his key-like weapon. Unlike the woman's ocean-blue eyes, he had steel blue ones. His brown hair was spiky and unruly but in a charming way. He wore strange clothes that bore similarity with a samurai's usual clothing.

"Already tired, Terra?" The female taunted with an amused smile on her lips.

Terra's eyebrows rose. "In your dreams, Aqua." He shot back before moving in to deliver another strike.

Aqua managed to deflect it with her weapon but she stumbled a bit at its force. Terra must have seen this and used it to his advantage, sending a barrage of attacks to his friend.

"Rgh!" Aqua grunted and moved away, successfully dodging another swipe from the brown-haired youth.

Knowing that Aqua was already at her edge, Terra lifted his key-sword to deliver a final blow but stopped in midair when a bright light caught his attention. His jaws slackened when he narrowed his eyes to see a shooting star heading straight towards them.

Towards them?

"Duck!" Terra shouted as he tackled his blue-haired friend to the ground exactly a second before the 'star' wheezed past over them. It landed a few feet away, forming a small steaming dent on the ground.

Aqua winced at the pain on her lower backside and the weight Terra was adding on her body. She gently pushed the man off her to stand up on her feet again. "What was that?" She asked softly, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Terra obviously didn't know the answer but he replied with a blatant shrug.

"Terra! Aqua!" A man looking in his mid 40's rushed outside and in his hands was another key-like weapon but this one radiated power and solidity. "Are you two alright?" He asked quickly when he reached to his students' sides.

Both of them absently nodded.

"Return back to the castle. I will check it myself." The man ordered; his voice firm.

Terra looked hesitant. "But master Eraqus-!"

With a nudge and a pointed glare from Aqua and his master respectively, Terra grudgingly followed the blue-haired woman to the entrance of the castle. He took one last glance to his teacher's retreating back before rushing to catch up with Aqua.

Convinced that his students were safe, Eraqus averted his attention to the steaming crate in front of him. He took a deep breath to steady himself. _'Just a few weeks before Xehanort's arrival and this happen—Merlin's beard please give me strength for this.'_

Eraqus headed forward, his keyblade in his hand ready and poised.

* * *

 **TADA! I know it's not as long as the first one but I promise it'll be longer on the next chappie! So, to those who noticed- Ventus hasn't arrived yet with Xehanort. I did this because I thought it'll be a nice excuse for Callyn to get to know Terra and Aqua before Ventus shows up.**

 **Like I said before, I am not going to rush things since I think it'll be better to give a slightly deeper meaning to the quartet's future friendship. :D so umm yeah! Sorry again for my grammar but I try my best! lol :3**

 **This is also my reply to the first ever review to this story!**

 **readingchameleon: Hallo! Thanks for reviewing- you have no idea how big this is for me! Lol :3 sorry about that mistake whoops ahaha i'll change it as soon as possible! hehehe thanks again!**

 **FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS! Flames are used to cook BBQ HERE!**

 **RUBY OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the world! Sorry for the late update- it's because school has been filling us with deadlines and ugh- programs. I just found the time to make this chapter while making my presentation for tomorrow! So many stuff to do- lol :D so I really hope you guys will like this chapter! I tried my best in keeping it nice and stuff.**

 **Sorry for my grammar, by the way. Really sorry lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

Floating in a dark abyss with only darkness to accompany her was definitely a first for Callyn. It was strange. Her chest felt light, as if a giant piece of her heart has been taken away. Her hands felt numb while non-existent needles pricked her fingers every time she flexed them. She found the feeling disturbing.

' _It's your body adjusting.'_ Wyatt said, earning a loud strangled gasp from Callyn when she completely forgot the sharp-tongued boy. _'You are a foreigner in this world, a lost lamb, so remember that. Don't expect warm welcomes from the beings here.'_

Great because that's _exactly_ what she needed right now.

Maybe Wyatt had felt her disappointment because not soon after his 'wonderful' warning, warmth spread through her body. It was different from the cold surrounding her, Callyn felt like floating in a cloud of everything she ever liked in her world. She was tempted to close her eyes and drift into sleep but that the thought of falling asleep in an abyss was not comforting.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in Kingdom Hearts?" Callyn asked; her voice surprisingly wispy and quiet.

' _We_ _ **are**_ _in Kingdom Hearts. Look down.'_ Wyatt said.

She didn't trust Wyatt but the annoying whispers of curiosity in her mind was too much for her to resist and so with a silent prayer, Callyn peeked down.

Her eyes widened as soon as her feet touched the ground.

* * *

Gasping like a fish out of water, Callyn snapped her eyes open and let out a blood-curling scream. She struggled against the covers around her body, desperate to untangle herself from them. If there was one thing she hated, it was the feeling of restriction. It was no lie that Callyn was claustrophobic—anything that felt too small or too tight was terrifying for her.

Cold and slender hands suddenly clamped themselves around Callyn's ankles, disrupting the small panic attack she was having. "Don't be scared." A soothing voice cooed.

"Aqua!" Another voice shouted from the outside. Seconds later with heavy thumps of feet running, the door slammed open and revealed a brown-haired man looking around cautiously. He must have heard Callyn's scream and mistaken it as Aqua's. "Are you okay?" The newcomer asked.

Aqua broke the uncomfortable eye-contact with Callyn (who sighed in relief) and met the gaze of her comrade steadily. "I'm alright, Terra." She smiled. "It was her scream, not mine."

Blood rushed to Callyn's cheeks when she realized how pathetic she must have looked, screaming like a banshee and having a panic attack in front of a complete stranger. Ugh. Surprisingly, Wyatt stayed quiet the whole time, offering no comfort or whatsoever.

' _Thanks.'_ Callyn thought, hoping that her mental sarcasm was strong enough give a message to the boy.

"How about you?" Terra asked, surprising Callyn at his sudden attention. She didn't expect to be asked by the man when they just met. "Why did you scream? Are you hurt?"

She felt unsure with the company of the two strangers but they radiated genuine kindness and it soothed her nerves. In her world, it was difficult to find someone with true passion but here, everything felt so _light_.

Callyn opened her mouth to answer until Aqua suddenly reached out to grab her face with gentleness. She slightly jumped at the contact, not used to being pulled and inspected for wounds. Terra must have triggered a motherly instinct inside the blue-haired woman because Aqua was more than eager to check for any injuries in Callyn's body. She was almost touched at the woman's concern.

"Aqua, you're stressing the poor child." A hoarse voice chuckled. And lo and behold, a man in his late 50's entered the room. Callyn slightly felt suffocated at the crowded room. _'Just breathe.'_ She reminded herself before mentally thanking her mom for giving her precise instructions on what to do when a panic attack might surface.

"Master!" Terra bowed in greeting as Aqua reluctantly let Callyn go to stand up and acknowledge the smiling man with a curt bow.

The 'Master' nodded his head at the two before stepping aside from the door. Callyn, at first, felt confused at his actions—she silently questioned the man's sanity but then Aqua and Terra started to head outside the room.

And before she knew it, she was alone with the not-so-smiling man now.

She'd rather argue with Wyatt right now than endure the awkwardness around them.

Callyn wanted to say: _"So um hey! I come from another dimension because some weird lady wanted to be saved by darkness and I was told that my answer to everything was here in this world so um here I am! It'll be great though if you stop boring holes on my face because you know—I'd rather return to my family with no holes on me so yeah."_

But in the end, she was forced to look down on her fiddling thumbs, mentally wishing for the blanket to magically return and hide her from the 'Master's intense gaze. Wyatt's lack of presence made her feel incomplete and vulnerable since after all—his magic (or perhaps a little bit of Pallas') was the only thing preventing from her bursting into flames.

"Who are you?" He asked simply.

Callyn was so shocked at the normality in his question that she ended up answering: "Oh... u-um... m-me? I uh..."

"I am Eraqus." Eraqus raised an eyebrow in amusement as Callyn stammered a meek 'nice-to-meet-you'.

There was something about him that scared Callyn—it wasn't a bad scare but more of a respect kind of scare. The man glowed with power and it reminded her too much of Pallas' own aura, it made her skittish as if Pallas was right there in the room judging Callyn's every move. And so far, she has a feeling that she's not giving out the 'saviour vibe' that Pallas wanted.

Gulping down her fears, Callyn lifted her chin up to look straight into Eraqus' metallic blue eyes. They looked welcoming but guarded at the same time. "My name is Callyn." She whispered hesitantly.

"What is your purpose here?" Eraqus pressed on, taking a sit on the wooden chair near her bedside. Normally, she would flinch away but Eraqus' fatherly aura pulled Callyn to him like a moth drawn to the light. She missed her father dearly. She missed everything in her home. A pang of pain went through her chest and this time Callyn wasn't sure if it was because of the 'Guardians' Wyatt warned her about.

She felt hesitation in the back of her mind. Even if Wyatt was currently MIA—Callyn knew that it was risky to tell Eraqus about her **real** purpose here. It'd be a miracle if he even believes her. But, she was also hesitant to lie to the Keyblade Master in front of her.

"My purpose..." Callyn murmured to herself. "What is my purpose?" She echoed. To be honest, she wasn't even sure why she was here—yeah sure, she got the idea with Pallas being saved and herself as the saviour. But, what's the truth? She even doubts that Wyatt was telling her the whole thing.

Eraqus continued to stare at her but his gaze softened.

"Honestly? I really don't know." Callyn said, her shoulders slacking in defeat.

"Very well." Eraqus coughed into his fist as he stood up abruptly.

Worry must have been evident on her face because Eraqus seemed to take pity on her when he moved to leave the room. Callyn wasn't sure about her next move— what if Eraqus kicked her out? She might have a thousand year old spirit inside her head but she doubted Wyatt could protect them from everything with only his magic. How could she be a hero of Pallas when she, herself, is a puny teenager?

"Worry not, Callyn." Eraqus chuckled. "You are welcomed here. Yen Sid has foretold me about many things but I didn't expect it to be this soon."

Who was Yen Sid? But, who cares? Callyn was glad to hear that Eraqus was willing to take her in. At least now, she has a temporary home in this foreign land.

"Welcome to the Land of Departure, Callyn."

"Thank you." She said.

With that, Eraqus left with a soft smile on his scarred face. Watching as the door shut close, Callyn carefully crawled towards the window near her bed. She felt tired and sleepy now that she has time to sort herself.

In the distance, she saw grassy mountains that stood as tall as skyscrapers in her world. Gold chains linked them together and even she had to admit it looked... _breathtakingly beautiful_. She'd always appreciated nature but apparently in this world, nature was the dominant one.

Callyn's lips tugged upwards into a smile.

"Home."

* * *

 **Soooo? What do you guys think? I'd love to know in the reviews! What do you think happened to Wyatt? Will Callyn be able to adjust in the world of Kingdom Hearts? AND THE BIG QUESTION IS:  
**

 **When will she meet Ventus?**

 **I'd love to know your opinions about Callyn's personality because I tried my best making her normal and not so perfect and marysue-like lol! Do you think she'd get alone with Ventus just fine? Read more to find out! Wait for the next chappie, my lovely cookies!**

 **REVIEWS, COMMENTS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS AND FLAMES ARE EQUALLY WECLOMED! (I have a fire extinguisher here just in case)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaaaaayyyy so I may have taken a longer break than expected... SO I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY DISAPPEARANCE! It's been TWO years since my last update and to be honest, it only felt like a month ago but yeah- I can't fully excuse my actions but I was kind of discouraged to continue this story after finding out that Kingdom Hearts decided to add another problem to the game: Unions. I'm not exactly sure of their TRUE purpose in the game but they were almost similar to the Guardians in my story so imagine the confusion the frustration I felt because they technically destroyed every plans I had for this story.**

 **But don't worry! I'll try my best to adjust, this story is still precious to me and I really want to continue it! So without any further ado, please enjoy the fourth chapter of 'The Woman In Silver'!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (err obviously)**

* * *

 _'Pancakes' -_ Thoughts

 ** _'Pancakes -_** Wyatt speaking to Callyn through her mind

* * *

"Home." Callyn remembered saying that to herself when she first looked outside the small window of her room. It was empty at that time, her room that was. But now, after a few days had passed, books and small trinkets were starting to accumulate in her desk and floor.

Master Eraqus was quick to educate her on the basic knowledge of the world she is now residing in. Sure, she knew some bits of information from her playing of the game but that was years ago—Callyn was glad that Master Eraqus was kind enough to lend her books to read.

Then there was Terra and Aqua. Just like in the game, they were kind and very welcoming to her. At first, it threw her off-guard because it was her first time to be treated so nicely by strangers but then, she began to accept that Terra and Aqua were genuinely kind. Not fake.

Over-all, Callyn was enjoying everything except for the constant head-aches (assumingly from the Guardians) and the lingering homesickness.

But, there was one thing that bothered her the most.

She couldn't summon a keyblade.

That was the first problem Callyn encountered here. Sure, it was a given fact that not everybody had the ability to wield a keyblade in Kingdom Hearts but it proved to be difficult for Callyn to adjust without the said weapon. How can she save Pallas without something to defend herself from the monsters in this universe? What a warrior she was.

" _ **Don't fret about a simple thing like this, idiot."**_ Wyatt scolded her an hour ago. He was offended by her worries—his magic, alone, could protect her from any danger that can come. What did she think he was? Chopped liver? Hah, he's more than a thousand year old being! _**"The nerve of this girl."**_ He muttered under his breath before leaving Callyn alone to sulk.

Now, Callyn wanted to punch herself. It was not like she doubted the spirit but she hated being so _dependent_. If Pallas really chose her to save her, it meant that the woman saw her as someone worthy to be chosen.

So, why? Why can't she summon a keyblade?

"You skipped your training again, Callyn." A very familiar voice said behind her.

Letting out an undignified shriek, the black-haired girl jumped about a feet in the air as she whipped around to meet a chuckling Eraqus. The man had a knack of surprising her in the worst times. Callyn scowled. In fact, she was starting to think he enjoyed scaring her to bits.

The smile on Eraqus' face was enough to confirm her theory.

"Tell me, child, why have you been avoiding Terra and Aqua?" He quickly jumped into interrogation mode as the light atmosphere that surrounded them awhile ago had disappeared so easily. It was quite impressive. "Did something happen?"

Callyn looked down unto her feet, finding the grass that tickled her toes much more interesting than the stern face of Master Eraqus. She was hoping that Wyatt would be able to distract her for a bit but it seemed like after their argument awhile ago, he started ignoring her.

 _' _Brat._ **'**_ She growled mentally, knowing well that Wyatt would be able to hear her insult well and clear. He deserved it anyway.

In the end, Callyn was forced to answer Eraqus' question albeit hesitantly. "No, nothing happened. It was just me being foolish, master Eraqus."

No, she couldn't tell him that it was because of her fear of being useless. She was sent to this world with a task to protect the light. Although she had a faint idea on what this 'light' was—Callyn already found something or in this case, somebody, to protect. Even though she might not show it, she had already developed a soft spot for Aqua, Terra and Eraqus. She feared for the worst when she will meet Ventus—her favourite character of all time

The Keyblade Master's eyebrow rose at Callyn's odd choice of wording. "Foolish? Why do you call yourself foolish, Callyn?"

"I fear for what the future holds for me." Her voice was quiet and timid, very similar to how Callyn had acted the first time she woke up in the Land of Departure. "I fear for the unknown."

Eraqus paused.

"It is not foolish to be afraid of the future, Callyn. It is normal." He chuckled, reaching out a worn hand to ruffle the girl's black hair which earned him an indignant squawk and glare from her. "You are simply starting to see what the world really is."

"So, do not worry anymore."

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Callyn dragged herself to her bed. It creaked under the weight of her body but Callyn couldn't care less—she savoured the warmth the soft blankets offered. It had been a cold night outside. Master Eraqus' words had affected her more than she thought. Gone was the worry for the visit of Xehanort and soon the appearance of Ventus. The moment those two would step inside this world, Callyn knew, that her mission will begin.

Thus, she needed to prepare herself.

 _ **'Do you really wish to wield a Keyblade?**_ ' Wyatt's drawling voice echoed throughout her mind. He was no longer grumbling or insulting her under his breath, it was an improvement.

Callyn didn't need to answer Wyatt's question because she was too busy leafing through the worn pages of a book she took from the pile beside her bed. It was going to be a long night and she was sure there were more to come.

She wasn't the best warrior—or fighter out there.

But, damn, will she try her best to become one.

* * *

 **I know, I know! It's not that good but HEY it's been so long since I've tried making a chapter lol! You have no idea how long I've been itching to post a new one- I'm just glad I got this out of my head. It's like 3 AM in the morning right now and I just decided to type this. I promise to improve on the incoming chapters so stay tuned, people!**

 **BTW, shoutout to the most recent review in this story! Thank you, anonymous guest, because you just snapped me awake from my author's block! I still couldn't believe that people still read my story after 2 years of being temporarily dead! And for that, I'm really thankful.**

 **And yeah yeah, Ventus will most probably be in the next chapter... if things go as planned lol! See you!**

 **REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!**


End file.
